Lo que odia Rose
by Ana-Elizabeth-Potter
Summary: Rose odia muchas cosas: odia los días de calor, odia las sábanas ásperas, el olor del aula de Pociones... Pero sobretodo odia que James Sirius Potter la bese, sobretodo cuando lleva un rato con ella y ni siquiera lo ha intentado antes. Contiene Lemmon e incesto


Hacía calor, tal vez demasiada. Fuera del castillo daba la sensación de que te asarías si pasabas más de media hora allí. Por eso mismo, Rose Weasley, estaba en la biblioteca, disfrutando de un entretenido libro acerca de los Derechos Mágicos de los Vampiros del norte. Sonrió. No se podía estar mejor, nadie podría estropear ese momento.

Aunque no le gustaba demasiado, ese día llevaba una camiseta muy pegada al cuerpo, que le hacía que los pechos se le señalaran mucho, cosa de la que se había dado cuenta todo Hogwarts. Además, llevaba unos pantalones cortos que le favorecían, haciendo que su "culo respingón" como solía llamarolo su primo James, fuera más... atractivo. Suspiró al recordar a James, y su manía por intentar besarla. Odiaba que lo hiciera. Pero aquel sábado no se lo estropearía ni James Potter, eso nunca.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe, y un muchacho de ojos avellana, cabello revuelto y sonrisa pícara, se adentró. Iba directo hacia donde se encontraba Rose, y ella lo sabía, sabía que estaría frente a ella en unos segundos, pero no podía hacer nada. Intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente. Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba...

-Bonitas tetas, Rosie -dijo el muchacho, sentándose en la silla de enfrente, y provocándole con la mirada. Ella intentó ignorarle. Habían tenido un incidente el año anterior, cuando James se enteró de que Rose había perdido la virginidad con Scorpius Malfoy, y esa misma noche, ambos estaban borrachos y follaron como animales hasta que no pudieron más. Desde entonces, Rose odiaba que James se acercara a ella, y también odiaba los días de calor, porque aquel día fue muy caluroso, y sobretodo las sábanas ásperas. Pero lo más curioso era que también odiaba el olor del aula de pociones, porque al día siguiente, volvieron ha hacerlo allí. Rose suspiró-. ¿Te apetece una vuelta por la sección prohibida?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, James, estoy leyendo -le dijo Rose, lo más tranquila que pudo. Él sonrió ladinamente, mientras le observaba con ojos radiantes de lujuria. Rose tragó grueso. Le era imposible decirle que no cuando ponía esa cara-. Déja de mirarme así, me pones...

-A cien, ¿no es así? -terminó la frase el chico, mientras se movía a una silla más cercana a la de su prima. Rose tragó saliva. Era una de las cosas que conseguía hacerle el chico con esa mirada.

-No, nerviosa -terminó de decir ella, con cara de disgusto mientras pasaba la página. ¿Por qué James tenía que haber llegado hasta allí? James sonrió maliciosamente y se volvió a cambiar a una silla más cercana a la de Rose. Era la última que quedaba, estaba justo al lado de ella. Sonrió, esta vez, relamiéndose los labios. Posicionó su mano en la pierna de la pelirroja-. Déjame James...

Pero no le hizo caso, sino, que se acercó un poco más y le besó el cuello, delicadamente, haciendo que Rose cerrara los ojos, casi sin darse cuenta y suspirara. El chico sonrió contra su cuello, y le hizo tener un escalofrío. Rose sintió cómo su primo adentraba la mano por debajo de la mesa, desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y, no sabía cómo, lo bajaba, junto con la ropa interior hasta que llegaba al suelo. Menos mal que estaban en la mesa más alejada del lugar más solitario del mundo. James se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica.

-Tú sigue leyendo, Rosie, yo haré un par de cosas por aquí -le dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente. Se acercó hasta la parte íntima de su prima y la acarició con la lengua, levemente, haciendo que comenzara a humedecerse. Escuchó cómo soltaba un suspiro. Agarró con sus manos cada lado de su vajina, haciendo que un orificio apareciera, y adentró la lengua, haciendo que Rose soltara un pequeño chillido-. Como vuelvas a chillar así mi erección va a reventar el pantalón, pequeña -Volvió a acariciar con su lengua el interior de ella, y sonrió al sentir su escalofrío. Introdujo dos dedos, haciendo que arqueara la espalda.

-James... -susurró, mientras sentía que estaba en las nubes. El chico entró otro dedo y lo acompañó con pequeños lengüetazos- ¡Vamos James, hazlo ya! -casi gritó la chica, haciendo reír a James- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

El chico, por toda respuesta, le quitó la camiseta y comprobó que sus enormes pechos, tanto que no le cabían ni en las manos, ya estaban erectos. Los agarró y soltó a su gusto, haciendo que la chica se pusiera cada vez más húmeda. Le quitó el sujetador y comenzó a morderle los pezones, mientras sacaba su miembro del pantalón. Y entonces sin pensarlo lo adentró en Rose. Rose gimió ante el contacto tan gratificante. Hacía tanto que no vivían ese momento.

Estuvieron entre embestidas y gemidos horas, sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Y cuando acabaron, justamente en ese momento, James la besó, sin haberlo hecho antes, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Y entonces Rose supo que odiaba que James le besara porque significaba que no volverían a estar de esa manera, en mucho tiempo.


End file.
